Don't touch me!
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: Someone new becomes a part of the arcade...but where's her game? Where did she come from and why is she so clingy to Felix?
1. New friend?

"Alright, it's closing time!" Felix cheered happily. He had made plans with Calhoun and he was blushing already.

"Hey, good work Felix," Ralph complimented. Felix tipped his hat and got onto the little train. He entered the Game Central Station with a grin on his face. As he briskly walked, he noticed something: there were more homeless game characters than he had seen before. It hadn't always been like this. He was getting closer to Hero's Duty when something caught his eye. In the middle of the floor, right in front of him was a woman with curly light brown hair and a dark blue dress. She was slightly shorter than him. He didn't know if she was sleeping or hurt. He didn't have any lust towards her though, due to the fact that he had a wife. Besides, she only had average looks.

"Jiminy Jaminy, are you alright?" he asked, nudging her. She opened her eyes, and her irises looked white and soulless.

He helped her up and she smoothed the wrinkles in her dress. She had no shoes on, but her toenails and fingernails were painted black.

"W-what happened?" she questioned. "Who are you?"

"I, Ma'am am Fix-it-Felix Jr. from the game Fix-it-Felix Jr.! And you are..."

"Uh...I...I'm..." She held her head, trying to remember. "I'm sorry...I-I don't know."

"Well I haven't seen you around here. Do you know what game you might be from?" Felix asked. She shook her head. Felix sighed. He didn't want to miss the date he had made with his wife, but he would have to call her later and apologize.

"Hmm..." she said, tilting her head at Felix. "You're cute, Felix. I like you."

"I very much appreciate the compliment, Miss, but I am married, thank you very much." Felix replied. "Anyway...I don't suppose you'd like to come back to my game...you know...if you need someplace to stay..."

She froze.

"You mean it? Y-you really mean it?"

"Sure!" Felix replied. She squealed with happiness and tackled him into a hug.

"...Thank you." She whispered with a small grin. "You won't regret it...I promise."

Felix hugged back, and smiled awkwardly, for she was hugging him for a long time, and it was weirding him out.

"O-okay..." He said a few seconds later, pushing her away. "Let's go to my game."

He reentered Fix-it-Felix Jr., the girl following behind him.

The girl looked around, scanning her surroundings.

"This place is amazing!" she exclaimed, looking up at the large penthouse.

"Hey, buddy!" Ralph called, approaching the two. "Who's your friend?"

"Well, I happened to find her in the middle of Game Central and she seems to have a bad case of amnesia." Felix replied. The girl held Felix's hand, and he nervously played along.

"Calhoun won't be too happy," Ralph chuckled.

"Oh, no, it's not like that!" Felix blushed. "She just needs a place to stay!"

"Give her a place in the penthouse then," Ralph responded. He reached out to shake her hand. "I'm Ralph."

She backed away in fear and looked up at Ralph.

"H-hi Ralph..." she mumbled, hiding halfway behind Felix.

"I won't bite," Ralph said with a small laugh.

She backed away more and hugged Felix from behind.

"She's easily attached," Felix said with a nervous grin. As she hugged him, he felt something strange, almost like static electricity. He ignored it though, but it was a weird feeling.

"Does she even know her own name...anything?" Ralph asked.

"Nope," Felix sighed. "She doesn't remember a thing."

"Why don't we name her then? How about...Debby?" Ralph suggested.

"Nah, how about...Emma," Felix said. The small woman shook her head in reply.

"Um...Wendy?" Ralph asked. "Or Julie?"

"Why don't we let her decide?" Felix suggested, turning to the girl. "Well...?"

She thought for a bit and looked around. She then turned back to Felix.

"Bo," She replied. "I want to be called Bo."

Felix and Ralph exchanged looks.

"As...you wish..." Felix said. "Well, let's get you into the penthouse, it's kind of cold out."

"No!" Bo cried. "I don't want to. I want to stay here with you."

"Sorry, I think I'm about ready to hit the hay," Felix replied.

"Okay..." She sighed, giving him one last hug. He felt yet another shock, but it was slightly painful. She kissed him on the cheek. He let it slide, just once.

"I knew it!" Cried a familiar voice. Calhoun ran to Felix with tears in her eyes. She slapped him hard across the face. "How could you?"

"It's not what it looks like, I can-"

Bo's irises turned red and she stomped over to Calhoun, looking up to make eye contact.

"Who are you to come here and hit my Felix?"

"His soon-to-be ex wife, that's who! Felix, I thought you cared about me. But now I realize who you really are. I hope you're happy, Fix-it!" Calhoun growled, cocking her gun.

"Really, he's not lying," Ralph said, defending his friend. "Bo, here was over at Game Central. It seems her game was unplugged or something...anyway, Felix was just doing a good deed and giving her a place to stay."

"It that true?" she asked, pointing her gun at her husband.

"Y-yes..." he shook. "I swear, it's n-nothing..."

She pulled the gun away and pointed it at Bo. Bo was unafraid.

"As for you...you stay away from my husband!" Calhoun warned. "Wait...I haven't seen you anywhere around the arcade. What game are you from?"

"She doesn't remember," Felix answered. "She wasn't even conscious when I found her."

"Hm, something's fishy...and I don't like it," She snarled. "Felix, you and I are going to have a talk, but for now, I'm going home. And I swear, if you get too close to this Bo chick..."

"No, like I said Honey, it's nothing." Felix said. "I promised on our wedding day to always be faithful to you."

"Okay..." Calhoun sighed, holding her gun at her side. "And don't you forget it."

**IMA BACK! For now? I guess...LOL!**

** Oh, and I love reviews. Review or Felix dies. Love you guys : )**


	2. Sugar Rush!

Ah, Thursday, Felix thought with a smile, The arcade is always closed on Thursdays.

It was early in the morning, and he was ready to start the day. Bo was still asleep along with most of the Nicelanders.

"Mornin', Felix!" Ralph greeted as his friend walked outside.

"Hey, Ralph," Felix said with a grin. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, I was just headin' over to Sugar Rush...and I was wondering if...I don't know, maybe you'd like to join me?" Ralph suggested. "You can bring your new...erm...friend if you like."

"Sure, buddy," Felix replied. "I'll come along. Give me a moment, I'll go get her."

He walked back into the penthouse, a little nervous about bringing his new, clingy friend.

"Morning, Felix," Gene greeted. Felix greeted him with a smile and a tip of his hat. He walked upstairs where Bo was, not sure if she wanted to be waken.

"Oh my land..." he said as he opened the door.

Bo sat on the edge of the bed with a bucket and a box of tissues. Her face was red, yet pale.

"Hey, Felix..." she said with a smile.

"A-are you alright?" walking over and checking her thermometer. "That's quite a temperature you have..."

"Yeah, I just woke up like this," she sighed.

He tapped her lightly on the head with his hammer, expecting it to make her better. Nothing happened.

"That's strange...whenever I get the sniffles, my hammer always makes it better," Felix said. Bo sneezed.

"So what did you come here for?"

"I was just about to invite you to Sugar Rush with me n' Ralph, but since you're sick...I'm afraid you should get some rest." Felix responded, heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Bo cried. Felix turned back around. "Don't go...I don't want to be alone."

"Okay, I'll ask one of the Nicelanders if they would be willing to watch over you, don't worry," Felix smiled.

"No, I want you here with me," Bo said simply. Felix gave a nervous grin.

"Well, to be honest, I'm a bit of a...germnophobe..."

"Please, Felix," she sniffled. Felix hesitated. He really had wanted to spend the day with his friends, not Bo. He wasn't too fond of the girl, but he couldn't help but feel a little bad. If he was sick and couldn't fix it with his magic hammer, he would want someone to help take care of him.

"Okay...fine...just this once. I'm going to have to tell Ralph I'm canceling," he sighed, leaving the room. He went back outside where Ralph waited patiently.

"You comin' or not?" Ralph grinned. "Come on, Vanellope's waiting."

"Sorry, Ralph, you see...Bo's sick and she really wants me to look after her."

"Well just make her better. You do have a magic hammer, you know," Ralph said with a slight chuckle.

"That's the thing. It seems my old hammer just can't do the trick," Felix replied.

"Really? That's strange, you can fix anything," Ralph said. Suddenly, Bo stumbled outside and held Felix's hand. Felix pulled away, afraid to catch her sickness.

"I'm going with you guys," she said simply with a nasally voice.

"But Felix says you're sick," Ralph responded. "You'd better get some rest."

"No, I'm going with you guys!" she exclaimed, making them jump a bit.

"O-okay, take it easy," Felix sighed. "Fine, you can come, but we're going to have to fix that little cold of yours."

"I'll be fine, let's go to...Sugar Rushes..."

They got onto the train and headed into the Game Central Station. They entered Sugar rush and walked from there to Vanellope's castle. Sour Bill let them in and they went to Vanellope's room.

"Hey, guys!" Vanellope said, getting up from her bed and yawning. "Wow, Felix, who's your girlfriend?"

Felix realized Bo was holding his hand again and he pulled away.

"No, I already have a dynamite gal, I just happened to find this girl in the middle of Game Central," Felix replied, a bit offended.

"Well, hi there, I'm President Vanellope Von Schweetz. And you are?"

"B-Bo..." she said, hiding behind Felix.

"Hey, come on, I'm not that scary, am I?" she giggled. "Wow, Felix, if I'm not mistaken, I think this chick really likes you."

"You don't say," he said through clenched teeth with a fake smile, inching away from Bo.

Vanellope moved a bit closer to Bo and glitched a little.

"Well, what game are you from, Bo?" she asked, cocking a brow.

"I don't know, I woke up in Game Central and can't remember anything."

"Something's sketchy about this...you're not from any game in this arcade," Vanellope said. "Any game I've seen here anyway."

"But...how can a character be gameless? Characters don't come outta nowhere you know," Ralph stated.

Vanellope shrugged.

"Something just feels off," she said simply. She reached down and touched her toes. "Do you guys wanna watch me practice race? It'll be so fun!" she glitched on the word 'fun'.

"Sure thing, President Stinkbrain," Ralph said with a salute. The four walked outside and to the official Sugar Rush track. Vanellope's little race car was there. She hopped in and started the engine. Seconds later, she zoomed away and you could see her on the big screen behind them. They watched in awe as she perfectly maneuvered through every turn. She dodged every jawbreaker and glitched her way around every obstacle. She made it to the finish line and joyfully hopped out of her car.

"Didja see that, guys? Huh? Wasn't that awesome? I'll win my next race for sure! I'm going to be the greatest racer the world has ever seen!" she cried happily, panting. She glitched a few times and put her hands into her pockets. She glitched yet again, and then another time.

"Nice," Ralph said as she glitched some more. "Your racing is coming along pretty nicely."

"Thanks, fartface, I wouldn't be a racer without you," Vanellope grinned. She glitched another time and then twice more.

"Do you normally glitch this much?" Felix questioned. Vanellope shook her head.

"No, especially since I got my glitch under control. It only happens-" she glitched again before continuing. "Every once in a while."

Bo cocked her head.

"Well, that's awfully strange," she said, her voice still nasally. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, no problem," she said, following multiple more glitches. "It's probably just from being so psyched!"

"Are you sure, Kiddo?" Ralph asked. "You don't normally glitch _this _much."

Vanellope shrugged with yet another glitch or two.

"Hey, can I hang out with you guys in Fix-it-Felix Jr.? I've never really been to your game actually."

"Sure, Kid.," Ralph replied with a grin. They headed toward the exit. Ralph, Felix, and Bo went through but Vanellope could not.

"W-what?" she shook with another spasm of glitches. "M-my code was fixed, I'm not a glitch anymore! What's going on?"

She tried again and again to go through the barrier, but to no avail.

"I don't understand..." Ralph said. "After Turbo was killed...you could go in and out of Sugar Rush just fine."

She threw herself against the barrier multiple times. She began to hyperventilate. All of the bad memories began to return.

"NO!" she screamed, pounding on the barrier with her fists, glitching even more. "I'm not a glitch! I'm not a glitch!"

"Calm down, Kiddo," Ralph said calmly. He, Felix, and Bo walked back through the barrier. "You'll tire yourself out like that."

She began to calm down, wiping tears from her hazel eyes.

"Jiminy Jaminy..." Felix sighed.

"Don't worry, Vannelope, we'll get you back to normal in no time," Ralph assured her.

"Thanks guys," she said, hugging Ralph and glitching many more times.

"See you later, Princess Boogerbreath," Ralph grinned. "But I think we should head home."

"That's PRESIDENT Boogerbreath," she corrected as the trio left.

"I wonder what that was about," Ralph said as they walked through the station. "What could possibly be wrong in her coding now?"

"Maybe it's just a little bug," Felix suggested, looking at Bo and realizing that she was holding his hand again.

They went back into Fix-it-Felix Jr. when Felix realized something.

He wasn't feeling so good either.

**Suggestions? Requests? Thanks for reading, I'm open to any ideas! Usually, if I get one, I'll use it, so don't be afraid that I'll reject you. : D**


	3. Out of order?

**(A/N: Because Vanellope's code was already damaged, the princess outfit would have made no difference, as far as I'm concerned. You know, as the author. Love you guys!)**

** As far as views, I'm making more progress than most of my stories. Keep up the reviews guys, even if you don't have much to say, anything is gladly appreciated.**

The following day was a crowded one at the arcade. It was a Friday afternoon and the schoolchildren had just been released from class.

"Felix, quarter alert. What's the matter with you today?" Ralph asked worriedly, wiping his nose a little with a sniffle.

"W-what do you mean?" Felix chuckled. He brushed it off and got into position.

The game began normally. Ralph threw bricks, Felix fixed windows and collected pies.

But suddenly, Felix froze. He could not move a muscle. A brick struck him and he lost a life. Once he regenerated, he froze in mid-jump. The timer ran out and a second life was lost. He was on his last life at this point. Suddenly, his last life vanished and he just died, for no apparent reason. The boy who was playing retrieved Mr. Litwak.

"Sorry, Jeffrey, it looks like this old game's going to have to be repaired. If it doesn't work out, I'll have to pull the plug," he sighed, slapping on an "Out of Order" sign. The nicelanders screamed and rushed to aid Felix.

"Really, guys, I'm okay! It was a one-time thing," Felix assured them.

"Felix! Felix, are you alright?" Bo cried, rushing to him and hugging him. Felix nodded and pushed her away a bit.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm peachy, never been better!"

With those words, he rushed to a nearby trash bin and vomited. He returned shortly after and fell to the ground.

"Felix, I don't think you're alright," Ralph stated.

"Not to worry, it's nothing that a little magic can't fix," he grinned, tapping his head with his hammer. Nothing happened. He tried again and again, but still was granted no results.

"Oh no, this can't be good," Bo choked out and coughed a few times. She had become quite attached to the hero, so it was a sad sight to see this. She sat next to him, took off his hat and smoothed his hair. He had a high fever and his face was as red as a tomato "Are there any doctors around here?"

Everyone thought for a bit.

"Well, Doctor Mario's the only licensed doctor in the arcade," Ralph said. "But...I guess it'll have to do. We'll have to try, or they'll pull our plug."

"But the arcade's still open..." Mary replied. "You can't see Mario now. You'll have to wait until tonight."

"But...my Felix can't wait that long, he needs a doctor now!" Bo cried and coughed a few times. "I want him to feel better."

"I'll be just fine..." Felix insisted, standing up to prove he still had some strength left.

Bo hugged him so tightly, he thought she would break him in half. Again, a shock emitted from her, but a light one. She backed away a bit and gave Felix a friendly smile.

"Just get some rest, okay? You'll be better in no time!" Bo exclaimed, following a sneeze.

The nicelanders walked back into the penthouse, relieved but still a little worried.

"Um, Felix, can I talk to you for a bit?" Ralph asked, pulling him to the side. Bo followed. "ALONE?"

Felix shooed Bo and with a sigh, she walked into the penthouse with the others.

"What is it, Ralph?" Felix asked, wiping his crimson red nose.

"Well, I've been thinkin', and I know this sounds crazy, but um...I'm kind of starting to think Bo could cause a lot of problems in the arcade..." Ralph said. "I mean, I can understand, you guys are friends and all...but don't you think it's weird that both you and Vanellope get weird side-effects when you're near her?"

"So maybe her programming has a bug or two. Not every code comes with a perfect immune system, you know," Felix replied with a sniffle. "But to be honest, she's starting to annoy me. She's awful clingy."

"So, Felix, hear me out, she's a great girl and all...but she needs to go. I really don't want her to ruin our game. I mean, I know you probably don't want to but...it's for the best, you know?" Ralph said with a slight smile. He went into a coughing fit and resumed talking. "And besides, she must belong somewhere else in the arcade, right? All we have to do is find out where that is and take her back."

Felix shrugged.

"Alright," he responded simply. "But like Mary said, the arcade is still open, so we shouldn't game-jump right now."

"FELIX," a familiar, annoying high-pitched voice squealed. Bo rushed out of the penthouse, hugging Felix.

"Not now, Bo..." Felix said, irritated. He realized she was sniffling. "Are you okay?"

She pulled away and frantically held her arm out. There was a clean hole in the middle of her palm.

"Woah!" Ralph exclaimed, backing away. "What in the..."

"It just happened," she said with a cough. "It was so sudden...I couldn't even understand it at first."

Ralph grabbed and carefully examined her hand.

"Nice nail polish," he said almost jokingly. "But it looks like it's peeling."

She looked at her nails. As did Felix.

"Hey," Felix said. "It's not peeling...it looks like...a bunch of bar codes..."

**What the m'kay? (You wouldn't get that if you don't watch South Park) Hm, what if I rename this story "Two straight men have a conversation about nail polish".**

** JK, but...I'm loving the reviews. Thanks for constructive criticism and compliments, etc! So join us next time, same bat time, same bat channel. If you're not familiar with my writing, yes, I write comments in nearly every chapter. Ciao for now! I will accept subplot ideas, there's always room for me to write more. I like a challenge too...just, don't give me an irrational idea like "Turbo comes back and kills everyone."**

** Thanks!**


	4. Friend from another dimension?

**I LOVE MY MAMA!  
I credit some ideas in this chapter to Stinkfly3. Thanks for the ideas, and thank you guys so much for reading!**

"Bar codes?" Ralph questioned with a sneeze, giving her nails a closer look. "Those do look like bar codes..."

"What does that mean?" Bo replied.

"Well, if we could find a way to scan them, some information should come up," Felix stated, coughing a few times. "And if it has anything to do with what game you're from, we'll take you back."

"NO!" Bo cried. "I'm going to stay with you, Felix. I love you."

Felix was taken aback. He blushed.

"Well, I...I really appreciate that, b-but I hardly know you...and I'm already a husband." Felix stammered.

"And besides, there's probably a game out there with a big 'out of order' sign just like ours awaiting your return. You don't want to let your game down, do you?" Ralph asked with a friendly grin. "I-I guess not..." she sighed. She looked at the big hole in her palm again. "But something's wrong with me. I'm in no shape to return to work. I have a splitting headache and if I see another pie in this game, I'm going to go nuts."

"Well, to tell you the truth, me and Felix don't feel too peachy either," Ralph said with a sigh. "Maybe there's some sort of bug going around, nothing serious."

"Have you not realized that there is a HOLE in my HAND?" Bo exclaimed. She looked at her hand again, and the hole had gotten bigger. She screamed.

"Jiminy jaminy!" Felix cried. "If we all have the same thing...our codes will end up falling apart too! We need to do something!"

Bo began to hyperventilate.

"W-what if the hole spreads more? I-I'll vanish! I don't wanna die!"

"Guys, the arcade closes in only twenty minutes. Then we can go talk to Mario. He should know what to do as he is...a licensed doctor." Ralph said. "But for now, let's just try to keep our codes in one piece."

Felix and Bo nodded in agreement. Bo grabbed Felix's hand with the hand that didn't have a hole in it.

"Okay," Bo sighed, looking again at her palm. "But what can Mario do to help?"

Ralph shrugged.

"I dunno, but if anyone can help us, it's Mario."

Moments passed, fear arose. What would become of Ralph and Felix if they could not heal? If they ended up with holes in their code too, they would definitely be unplugged.

When the all clear was given, relief fell upon them. They jumped up and rushed out of Fix-it-Felix Jr. They headed into Dr. Mario and searched for the well-known plumber.

"Well, if it isn't-a one of my best-a friends. Felix, what brings-a you and your friends here?" he asked. He looked directly at Bo who was holding Felix's hand. "And who is this? I thought you were-a married."

"Oh!" Felix replied, pulling his hand away. "This, my friend is Bo, who just got lost from her game and has a bit of amnesia...which is kind of why we're here. You see, her code's falling apart and she's sick. Fevers, coughing, you name it. And I think she may have given it to me, Ralph and Vanellope from Sugar Rush..."

Bo held out her hand, the clean hole was still in her palm. Mario jumped back.

"MAMA MIA!" he cried. He cleared his throat. "I-I-a mean, that's-a peculiar..."

"Yeah, and she has these bar codes on her nails, so if you had any way to scan them, maybe it could...I don't know, give us a clue to who she is or what's wrong with her?" Ralph responded.

"Bar codes?" Mario questioned. "That's quite-a strange too. But I don't know about this stuff. Just-a pills and things. I'm-a so sorry. Would you like some pasta with me and Luigi?"

"Thanks, friend, but we have to get going" Felix sighed. They left and returned to Fix-it-Felix Jr. With all hope lost. They went to bed and in the morning, the sign was still on the game.

The arcade was full of chatter. Chatter from children who were confused about how the game had malfunctioned. The game was fine for over thirty years. Why did it recently start bugging?

"Well, I'm going to miss this game," sighed a familiar blonde-haired customer, teary eyed. She took off her bright pink glasses to wipe her eyes. With frustration, she kicked the game and the "Out of Order" sign detached from the screen and glided to the floor. Before picking it up, she noticed something: the characters in the game were moving freely about. Bo, Felix, and Ralph were still speaking about their confusion, and the nicelanders were gardening, eating cake, etc. She looked at Bo with a puzzled face. This character wasn't even part of the game as far as she remembered- and she had been playing the game for years, so she would know. She tapped on the glass to get their attention, stopping everyone in mid-conversation. Everyone froze with shock.

"Hello?" the girl said.

"J-just act natural..." Felix whispered through clenched teeth. "Then maybe she'll go away..."

The nicelanders, being frantic as they often were when in fear, ran into the penthouse with screams. Ralph slapped his face with his massive hand.

"Wreck-it man...?" she said quietly. "Fix-it-Felix? Are you in there?"

"Hello!" Bo called, waving to the girl. Felix and Ralph were then filled with fear. Bo really knew nothing about the gaming world. "We're just fine, just technical difficulties!"

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped, her mouth agape. Ralph grabbed Bo by the arm.

"SHH!" he said.

"You guys...can understand each other can't you?" the girl asked. "Can you understand me?"

"Yeah," Bo replied. "We hear you loud and clear. But we have this problem and-"

Felix covered her mouth.

"N-nothing to see here, kid..." Felix shook. "P-please just run along before we're noticed."

"Wait...but...she says you guys have a problem..." the girl said, tilting her head. "Well, I can fix it!"

"That's my line," Felix mumbled.

"Well, what's the problem? Why's the game busted? I won't tell anyone, and no one's around, so you can talk to me. I'm Summer, by the way. Summer Wilson." she smiled. "So, won't you tell me?"

"Well..." Ralph said, unsure if he should talk to her. But he figured he would have to answer- their cover was already blown. "We're getting sick...and you see, Felix found this new girl and ever since, we've all been having weird things happen to us."

"Oh..." Summer replied. "Well, would you guys know why Sugar Rush is broken too?"

"W-what?" Ralph cried. "It's out of order?"

Summer nodded.

"Yeah. My friend said that he was playing as Vanellope...and she wasn't driving right. She was driving backwards and getting stuck and stuff like that," she responded.

"Well, she's sick too. We visited her and now she's not doing well I guess," Bo said. "I have no idea how you could help us though..."

"I think I have an idea..." Felix said. "Do you have a laptop?"

She nodded.

"But it's at home. I can get it though, I live down the street."

"Perfect," Felix said. "Thanks, friend!"

** The end. Just kidding lol. But yeah, thanks you guys! I have to thank you in every chapter 'cause I love y'all so much!**


	5. V1RuS

Summer left the arcade and returned with a laptop in her arms.

"Great," Felix replied. "Now, the arcade gets wifi, so if you could use it, your computer will be in the system."

"But...what will that do?" Summer asked, looking to make sure no one was nearby. "How will I be able to help you?"

"Download iAVI online, and you'll be able to create an avatar and I'll tell you what to do from there." Felix replied. Summer opened the computer and downloaded the game. She created a simple avatar that looked like her.

"Okay, Fix-it-Felix, I did it. Now what?"

"Press control, and try entering this game's code." Felix said.

"Which is?"

"7...J...K97545TK7-1885FJR9 if I'm not mistaken. I'm programmed to know my game's code if you were wondering," Felix stated.

She did so and her avatar was transferred to the game Fix-it-Felix Jr. Error messages suddenly began to pop up.

"W-what's this?" she cried. "My laptop's going nuts..."

"Okay," Felix sighed. "My plan is that since now you're in the system, you can use your antivirus to get rid of the bug in our game."

"O-okay," she responded. "I'll run a scan, and I'll tell you the diagnostics."

"Malware detected!" the computer spoke with a female robotic voice. "If you want to delete the virus, press 'ok'. If not, press 'cancel'."

"Great," Ralph said. "Press ok."

Summer did as told. When she pressed the button, the whole game went black and she could no longer see Felix, Ralph, or Bo.

"H-hello?" she asked, knocking on the screen. "Are you there? Felix? Wreck-it?"

The light came back on and she could again see Felix and Ralph.

"What was that?" Ralph asked. "Where's Bo?"

They looked around and found no sight of her. Bo's code re-formed and she reappeared, gasping for air.

"System failed. Your computer will now shut down," the computer spoke in a monotone computer voice.

"Great, my computer's bugged..." Summer groaned. "And the malware's code is probably affecting anything it can pass through. If I'm not mistaken, it'll effect every power source in the arcade."

"So...if Bo's a virus, why is her character form still here?" Ralph asked.

"Now, I never said that," Summer replied. "If she was the problem, my computer could have simply deleted her code. I think she's just carrying a virus."

"So, let me get this straight," Bo said. "I'm carrying a virus and because of Felix's idea, the whole arcade is infected?"

"It...it could be. I don't know much about this stuff. But my mom should be here to pick me up any minute for soccer practice so..." Summer said, scratching her head. "I'll be back tomorrow and I'll try to bring my cousin. He knows a lot about-"

"N-no siree!" Felix exclaimed. "If he knows about us too, word will get out."

"Oh, that's right..." Summer sighed. Suddenly, a horn honked from outside. "Well, bye guys."

"Well," Bo said. "It could be worse."

With those words, the whole game glitched simultaneously. The lights went out and everything was distorted.

"UGH!" Ralph cried. "Because of you, we're going to die! This arcade will be nothing! Felix, what were you thinking bringing a foreign character into our game?"

"Sorry, brother, but there's not that I can do about it now," he huffed. "We really need an expert to help us."

"I'm sorry guys," Bo said with tears in her eyes. She suddenly glitched. "I...I really don't know anything about how I could have gotten infected...but I'll do all I can to help save the game."

"It's okay, Ma'am, we can fix it!" Felix grinned.

"Speakin' of fixing it...Felix, where's your hammer?" Ralph questioned.

Felix looked down and there was no sign of his hammer.

"My hammer can't be gone...it's a part of my code." Felix gasped.

"This isn't good," Bo said.

She looked down and there were holes in both of her arms.

"Jiminy jaminy!" Felix cried. "If we don't fix this quick...we'll all die!"

With those words, Felix looked behind him and the penthouse had vanished.

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN.**

**Jiminy jaminy!**

**Hm, I'm thinking about being Fix-it-Felix next Halloween, but I'm a girl...Well, I was Luigi two years in a row so why not?**


	6. Nameless chapter

"Oh my land...this...this is bad," Felix gasped. "Very bad. My-my hammer's gone! Wh-where are the nicelanders?"

"My code!" Bo cried looking at her arms. "I'm falling apart! Literally!"

"O-okay, let's not panic...just don't panic, everything will be okay," Ralph assured them nervously.

"This is it..." Bo sighed, falling to her knees with a sob. "We're all going to die."

Felix patted her on the back.

"Don't cry," he sighed. "We'll fix this...I just don't know how."

She sat down and crossed her legs, poking at the ground with a nearby twig. "I give up. Goodbye you guys."

"W-why are you giving up?" Ralph questioned. "We can fix this. We don't know for sure if the virus is in the rest of the arcade."

"Don't you get it? I am a virus. Or, I may not be one, but my entire code is infected with one. Now stay away from me, I don't want you guys to die." Bo sighed with a sneeze. She curled up into a ball and tears began to stream down her face. "I don't want you guys to see me cry. You'd better go."

Ralph and Felix exchanged looks.

"Look, I know it's easy to give up, but you just can't," Ralph said. "Bo, you-"

The game went dark again. When the light came back, Bo was completely unconscious.

"Oh my land!" Felix cried. "Bo, wake up!"

She didn't budge. Ralph went into a coughing fit and his code glitched before he picked Bo up and began to carry her.

"C'mon Felix," Ralph said. His voice was much weaker. "We need to get help now!"

They exited the game and entered the main station. Characters walked around, confused, lost, devastated.

"Felix!" Calhoun cried, hugging her husband with tears in her eyes. "It's gone...everything's disappearing...even characters."

"I know," Felix sighed. "I know. But leave it to me, Honey. I'll fix it."

"But...it's not just that," she replied. She pulled away from Felix and looked into his eyes. "I'm-"

Game Central glitched, and seconds later many more characters had disappeared.

"We need to get out of here!" Ralph cried. Felix grabbed Calhoun's hand and they ran into the closest game, which happened to be Sugar Rush. It was a dump, but it was in better shape than Fix-it-Felix Jr..

"Vanellope!" Felix called, knocking on the castle doors. Vanellope was the only one who hadn't evacuated. She couldn't.

"Guys...what's going on? The arcade is going crazy," she said with a couple of glitches.

"I know..." Ralph sighed, setting the still unconscious Bo onto Vanellope's bed. "We're trying to fix this..."

"How?" Vanellope glitched. "Do you guys have a plan?"

"No..." Felix said. "We don't. And my hammer's gone, so I can't fix anything."

"Why are your friend's arms all messed up?" Vanellope questioned, looking at Bo.

"She's falling apart. She's the source of the virus, so she's falling apart quite quickly," Ralph responded.

"What?" Calhoun and Vanellope gasped simultaneously, backing away.

Vanellope retrieved some gauze and wrapped it around Bo's arms.

"So, how come she didn't destroy the arcade until you found her, Felix?" Vanellope asked, cocking a brow. "Kinda strange if you ask me."

The game began to glitch.

"We're going to die together, that's it," Ralph sighed, sitting on the floor, wiping his eyes.

"Now, Ralphie..." Vanellope said, sitting atop his large shoulder. "I know YOU'RE not giving up. Of all people, you are NOT going to give up! The Ralph I know would never give up!"

Ralph looked up at her as she glitched.

"You're right..." He sighed.

Bo opened her eyes with a moan.

"Bo, you're awake," Felix stated with a small smile. Bo sat up and cocked her head.

"Who are you people?"

**Heya guys! Check out my other Wreck-it-Ralph story...please...pretty please! Thanksies! XOXO!**


End file.
